In the bicycle ergometers in use and known today the brake band of the flywheel is at each end fastened to the fork carrying the hub of the wheel via ball bearings. The spring balance is also connected to the fork and thus the indicator on the fork gives a reading of the stretching of the spring and thus of the load. The brake band tightness is adjusted by a wire, which is fastened to to the band and regulates the length of the band. Calibration of the spring balance is carried out by the aid of a weight of desired size when the ergometer is in an upright position. The fluctuations due to the unevenness of the friction of the band and the vibrations of the spring in the indicator readings, have in some types been reduced by the use of a hydraulic damper.